User blog:LewaMataToaOfMischief/Quiz 2
If you haven't finished the first quiz, finish that one before going onto this one. 20 questions again. If I don't finish the 20 questions, wait till tomorrow and play. And as last time, no cheating. Question 1: Who was the only Matoran on Mata Nui that remembered Metru Nui? A. Macku B. Ahkmou C. Kotu D. Sanso Question 2: Which of these pieces have been included in only one set? (One of the answers makes it a trick question.) A. Axe B. Sword C. Hook D. Claws Question 3: Which Voya Nui Matoran's gender was mixed up in the Voya Nui Online Game? A. Dalu B. Piruk C. Garan D. Kazi Question 4: Which Makuta wore the Kanohi Felnas, the Mask of Disruption? A. Krika B. Bitl C. Gorast D. Chirox Question 5: Which of the following words is not a word in a different language? A. Kojol B. Tuuli C. Malum D. Toa Question 6: Which set was the first set to have a Mask? A. Tahu B. Lewa C. Onua D. Pohatu Question 7: Which Toa Inika didn't need to be edited in the game Bionicle Heroes? A. Jaller B. Nuparu C. Kongu D. Hewkii Question 8: What was Nikilia's weapon? A. Midak Skyblaster B. Trident C. Hook D. Harpoon Question 9: Which of these characters is not deceased? A. Nikilia B. Zaktan C. Lewa D. Matoro Question 10: Which two Matoran had to get their masks changed? A. Kongu and Kopeke B. Macku and Shasa C. Golyo and Jaa D. Sanso and Ahkmou Question 11: How many people wear a Kiril? A. 1 B. 2 C. 3 D. 4 Question 12: In Bionicle: The Game, what was the difference with the Bohrok-Kal in the game and the actual Bohrok-Kal sets? A. Their head plates are swapped round. B. Their weapons are mixed up with the Bohrok and Bohrok-Kal. C. Their names are fiddled around with the original Bohrok. D. They don't have Krana-Kal. Question 13: In the Bohrok Va sets, where is the Krana located? A. Behind their forehead. B. At their feet. C. At the back. D. They don't have any. Question 14: Where is the Makuta Stronghold? A. Odina B. Destral C. Stelt D. Voya Nui Question 15: In Mata Nui's anatomy, what would Karzanhi be? A. His windpipe (Not his backside) B. A part of his hip. C. His right bicep and tricep. D. His clavicle (Collarbone) Question 16: Which Glatorian used to be the greatest Glatorian in all of Bara Magna? A. Strakk B. Tarix C. Ackar D. Vastus Question 17: Where is the Toa Suva? A. The Great Temple B. Daxia C. Zakaz D. Tren Krom's Island Question 18: Which set has the biggest amount of pieces? A. Thornatus V9 B. Manas C. Tarakava D. Skopio XV-1 Question 19: Which 2006 set was featured as a Target Exclusive? A. Umbra B. Vezon and Kardas C. Irnakk D. Brutaka Question 20: Name all of the powers of the Krana. Same ranks as the first one. Category:Blog posts